Yukimura no Tennis
'Yukimura no Tennis' (幸村のテニス Yukimura no tenisu), translated as 'Yukimura's Tennis', is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th *Dream Live 2014 Romaji= "Nanka hen desu ne..." "Tashika ni okashii..." "Echizen no yatsu, Hyakuren Jitoku de baigaeshi shite iru hazu na no ni..." "Un, iryoku fuyashite inai..." "Sore ni, maru de mienai aite to tatakatte iru you na..." "Oi, kozou! Yaru ki annoka?!" "Dou iu koto da?!" "Atobe buchou, kore wa..?" "Kangaete mo muda da! Kore koso Yukimura no TENNIS. Nanbito mo Kami no Ko no TENNIS kara nigeru koto wa dekinai. Mohaya, Rikkai sanrenpa ni shikaku wa nai!" Kore koso ga ore no TENNIS Omae no gokan wo ubau Kore ga ore no yarikata Omae wa tada no deku no bo Migi mo, hidari mo, ue mo, shita mo Omae ni wa mou kankei nai Mujuuryoku joutai ni tadayou Awarena makeinu Are ga Yukimura no TENNIS Yatsu wa mou ugokenai Are ga aitsu no tsuyosa Ippusu de kanashibari sa Toki no nagare mo tomete shimau Yatsu wa mirai ni susumenai Bouzen to tachitsuku shika nai Hisanna ningyou Agaite mo muda, kangaete mo muimi　 Omae wa shinin mo douzen Asette mo muri, nanimo kamo munashiku Omae wa futatabi TENNIS wo wasurete Koko kara saru koto ni naru darou 　　 Kawaisou dakedo, shikata nai Ore to tatakatta koto ga fuun datta to　　 Akiramerunda na Are ga, are koso ga, Yukimura no TENNIS! |-| Kanji= 「なんか……変ですね……」 「確かにおかしい……」 「越前の奴、百錬自得で倍返ししているはずなのに……」 「うん、威力が増やしていない」 「それに、まるで見えない相手と戦っているような……」 おい、小僧！やる気あんのか！」 「どういうことだ！？」 「跡部部長、これは…？」 「考えても無駄だ！」 「！」 「これこそ幸村のテニス 何人とも神の子のテニスから逃げることは出来ない 最早、立海３連覇に死角はない！」 これこそが俺のテニス お前の五感を奪う これが俺のやり方 お前はただのでくの坊 右も左も上も下も お前にはもう関係ない 無重力状態にただよう 哀れな負け犬 あれが幸村のテニス 奴はもう動けない あれがあいつの強さ イップスで金縛りさ 時の流れも止めてしまう 奴は未来に進めない 呆然と立ちつくしかない 悲惨な人形 あがいても無駄　考えても無意味 俺のテニスの前では　お前は死人も同然 焦っても無理　何もかも虚しく お前は再びテニスを忘れて ここから去る事になるだろう かわいそうだけど　仕方ない 俺と戦ったことが不運だったと あきらめるんだな あれが　あれこそが　幸村のテニス！ |-| English= “It’s strange, don’t you think?” “It’s certainly strange…” “Even though Echizen was supposed to repay him in twofold with Hyakuren Jitoku…” “Yes, The power hasn’t increased” “Besides, it looks like he is fighting an opponent he can’t see…” “Hey, brat! Is this your limit?!” “What’s happening?!” “Captain Atobe, is this…?” “You’ll never figure it out!” “!” “This is Yukimura’s Tennis Nobody can run from the Tennis play of God’s Child Soon, it’ll be our 3rd consecutive win!” This is my TENNIS I take your 5 senses away This is my play You are nothing more than a doll Right, Left, Up or Down It doesn’t matter any more I float in the sky with zero gravity Pitiful loser dog! That is Yukimura’s TENNIS He can't move any more That is his strength He is paralysed by fear Even the flow of time has stopped He can’t advance to the future any more He just stands motionless in a daze Like a miserable doll It’s useless to struggle, no need to think You are virtually dead in front of his TENNIS No need to hurry, nothing will help Once again you've forgotten about TENNIS It'll end soon now It’s pitiful, but it can't be helped This fight became your ill-fate Give up already That, That is Yukimura’s TENNIS! Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music